


Hard Light

by staraeryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Symmetra invents a new toy to bring into the bedroom and Sombra enjoys playing with it.g!p Symmetra/Sombra
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Hard Light

"How'd you manage to do it?" Sombra marvels, staring at Symmetra's erect cock, encased in a thin layer hard light. They're both nude, laying on the bed in Symmetra's lavish room.

"I'm an architech," Symmetra laughs. "Wasn't too hard for me to figure out. It's thin enough so that - " Sombra interrupts her by squeezing Symmetra's cock and gently strokes along the length. 

"So that you feel this?" Sombra chuckles, enjoying the gentle buck of Symmetra's hips into her hand. The hard light provided a smooth layer and it was flexible enough that she could still feel Symmetra's cock twitching under her touch. "Mind if I take it for a test drive?"

"God, you're corny," Symmetra says, smiling and relaxing into the bed.

"More like _horny_ ," Sombra giggles, and she throws one leg over Symmetra to straddle her hips. She spreads her legs and reaches down to align the tip of Symmetra's encased cock to her wet entrance. The two women grunt in unison as Sombra takes the stiff length easily, burying the length within her, loving the feeling of fullness it gave her. Sombra holds still for a minute, sitting up straight on her lover's lap and starts to gently grind her hips as she gets accustomed to the length within her. Sombra looks up at Symmetra and gives her a smile. "You always feel so good inside me," she pants. 

Symmetra gazes up at her lover, admiring the way she moved on her lap and loving the slick heat around her length. She lays her prosthetic arm on Sombra's hip and kneads the flesh beneath her fingers. "Surprise for you," she whispers. Sombra instantly gasps - she felt a firm prodding at the front wall of her sex, and it takes her only a moment to realize what it is: the hard light construct being manipulated to pleasure her. 

"Oh, you are _evil!_ " Sombra laughs, throwing her head back and grinding her hips back and forth on Symmetra's. She places her palms on the bed to leverage herself, increasing the pace of her thrusts. "Oh, fuck, love - " 

Sombra starts to buck her hips up and down on Symmetra's cock, wet noises filling the room. She can't help but let out a groan as the hard light moves within her in just the right way, dragging against her g-spot as she pulls out, then filling her as she slammed her hips back down. 

She was in _ecstasy_. 

Riding her girlfriend was already her favorite position, and now with Symmetra's new technique, she's brought to another level. It makes her feel powerful and vulnerable at the same time, controlling her movements while being helpless to Symmetra within her. 

Sombra gasps at firm pressure on her clit, and she doesn't need to look down to know that it's Symmetra's hard light teasing her bud. Fire pools low in her abdomen and she knows she won't last much longer like this. 

"Fuck, Satya, don't stop," she whines, placing her palms on Symmetra's torso and leaning forward to face her girlfriend. "Don't you _fucking_ stop, holy shit - "

Symmetra brings her hand up to cup Sombra's cheek. They've been together long enough that she knows the signs of Sombra's climax - the way her breaths grow ragged and she loses the rhythm of her thrusts, eyes slamming shut, her cunt reflexively clenching around the stiff length buried within her. Symmetra wouldn't dream of stopping right now, not when she's this close to giving her lover release. 

Sombra knows her climax is fast approaching, helpless to stop it, and she embraces the sensation. The hard light construct within her pulses rhythmically, massaging her g-spot and flicking her clit at the same time. Symmetra knows her body _so well_. Symmetra knows perfectly how to pleasure her, and with the hard light it gives her an increased sensation that sends her over the edge. 

She slams her hips down one last time, involuntarily groaning and throwing her head back as her climax spreads through her. A flood of slickness releases from her on Symmetra's cock, and she clenches and writhes on top of her body. Every muscle in her body tenses up. Symmetra doesn't stop her movements, firmly caressing Sombra's inner walls and rubbing her clit through her climax. 

Sombra slows her movements and looks down at Symmetra. "Fuck, that was good," she giggles, sliding off her cock with a wet noise. "That can't just be a one time thing."

"Of course," Symmetra beamed. "You know how much I love to please my beautiful girlfriend." 

"You're too nice to me," Sombra cuddles up to the side and wraps her arm around Symmetra, hiding it so Symmetra wouldn't notice the purple lines emerging from her fingers. "Let me please you now." 

The hard light changes shape around Symmetra's cock, forming a translucent sleeve. Symmetra looks down, wondering why it's changing shape without her command, until it starts to stroke and Sombra chuckles in her ear. 

"Thanks for not putting any firewalls on your new toy," she whispers. "Easy for me to hack." 

Symmetra moans and relaxes into the touch. She had modified the hard light to be soft and wet around her cock, for her own pleasure when she was fucking her girlfriend, but she had never imagined Sombra would take control. She soon realizes it's a very pleasant feeling - Sombra knows exactly how to pleasure her, and she's already intensely aroused from Sombra riding her a few moments earlier. 

"I'm close, love," Symmetra pants and bucks her hips into the hard light embracing her dick. Closing her eyes, she clenches her core in anticipation of her climax, until all the sensation disappears. She glares at Sombra, still cuddling up next to her, and Sombra gives her an innocent smile. 

"I'm real close," Symmetra whines. 

"Mmm, I can see that," Sombra replies and reaches down to Symmetra's tip to collect a bead of precum. Symmetra tries to reach down to grasp her cock until Sombra pushes her hand away. 

"Liv, please," Symmetra groans, rolling her hips to get any sensation. She knows Sombra loves to tease her, denying her climax until she begs. She's so pent up now that she will give her anything she wants.

"What was that, love?" 

"I'm close, please just let me cum!"

Sombra laughs and leans in close, gently ghosting her fingertips along Symmetra's cock, rock hard with need. "You'll need to beg harder than that." 

"Please, Liv, I'm so fucking _hard_ from fucking your tight cunt and I need to cum, just please, _please_ let me cum, I'll do any - " 

Symmetra's begging dissolves into heated grunts as the hard light engulfs her cock again. The sudden embrace of the slick construct sends her immediately into her climax. She arches her back and bucks her hips as Sombra expertly moves the wet sleeve along her length, milking her cock as she grips the sheets tight, releasing her pent up cum as warmth erupts from the tip of her cock, splattering on her stomach and reaching up to her breasts. 

Her groans eventually diminish and Sombra waves her hand to make the hard light disappear. Symmetra lays there in the afterglow for several long moments.

"Thanks for the new toy, _chica_."

Symmetra laughs and turns to take Sombra's mouth in a heated kiss. 

"We are _definitely_ doing that again."


End file.
